THE GREAT EMPRESS with TEARS ARE FOREVER
by Raikano
Summary: Awe of She is writhe In pain in Millia version. WARNING! YAOI, YURI , VIOLENCE, SEXUAL, NUDITY, etc Actually this fans fiction rate is M-plus-plus!


**THE GREAT EMPRESS with TEARS ARE FOREVER**

(Awe of She is Writhe in Pain)

WARNING: THIS ONE REALLY GROSS AND FULL OF HARD WORD!!

Character:

Order Millia (As Me In story)

Order Dizzy

Order Sol

Order Ky

Slayer

A.B.A

Venom

Zato

PROLOG:

In the darkness of nightmare sky, Millia was stabbed with the huge sword and Dizzy stare at her, Dizzy screamed and she ran into Millia. Millia caress her and she told Dizzy to keep moving Forward, suddenly Dizzy screams and she gain an unlimited power from her anger. She Ran back and attack everyone around her. She screams so loud and moves her huge scythe with rage. Her eye glow red and she ate all the human brain around. She looks like really angry.

**CHAPTER 01: ALONE**

I was taking a bath and I heard Dizzy was moving around the room, I create a hole on the wall and try to spy on Dizzy. I saw she was preparing a bag and her uniform. I kept quiet and make sure what she will do next. She left me a letter and after she gone, I read the letter.

_**DEAR HONEY,**_

_**MILLIA-KUN, I WAS GOING TO MAY SHIP. I MISSED THEM SO MUCH, SO I NEED TO MET THEM ALL. I ALREADY PREPARE THE DINNER FOR YOU AT REFRIGERATOR, YOU CAN COOK IT. SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT THIS BUT I PLAN THIS 3 DAYS AGO.I'M REALLY SORRY HONEY.I'M AFRAID THAT I ALWAYS MAKE YOU IN HARD SITUATION. PLEASE, DON'T FOLLOW ME TO MAY SHIP.I CAN PROTECT MY SELF. I'LL CALL YOU IF I NEED YOUR HELP.STAY AT HOME OK?**_

_**WITH LOVE,**_

_**DIZZY RAGE**_

I close the letter and sit on the bed. I was thinking that Dizzy will be alright, there are so many people who want her. I take my diary book and wrote everything happen today. After that, I go back to my office and do my job to arrange the document by the date, name and place. I was sitting but I can't concentrate with the job. Suddenly, I heard someone was knocking my window.

"Who is that?"

"It's me"

"Sol?"

"SHIT if you ask my name!"

"Ok, what are you doing?"

"here…"

Sol gave me a bottle of beer. He also brought a box that full of beers. We drink together and sometime, we laugh without a reason. Sol always gave me beers every Saturday midnight. Dizzy will scold me if she know it. It's a bad act for a woman. But I love alcohol and I drink it when I get stressed.

**CHAPTER 02: BRUTALITY**

When I'm drinking the beers, it looks like I was possessed by someone and I need to kill someone. Sol told me that he feels the same way when drinking it. I ask him why he bring me that one,

"Why you bring me this one?"

"I want you to find the reason, do a research for me!"

"DAMN…YOU…FUCK YOUR...SHIT…HIX…"

"That beer also makes you saying the most bad word u can say…"

"THAT'S, TOTALLY….BITCH! HIX…BULL SHIT!"

"Nah...ok now I left you there, drink all of this beer and I come back tomorrow to get the result"

"FINALLY, I'LL FUCK YOUR WIFE AND WAIT YOU TO TAKE HER SHIT ON YOUR SON BED! HIX…"

"Blargh…U mean U will wait for me"

"DON'T SLEEP...HIX…ON MY ASS...HIX..."

"Yes…I know, don't be late"

"TAKE OFF...HIX…YOUR…DICK…."

"OK…bye..."

And he left me, I was drank and I can't control my balance. I go back to sit and drink those beers on the box. I do the research and find it out on my book. I also went to internet room on basement and I found some treatment that can be used to destroy this beer kind. I patrol from the Bar around my office and stopped at an industry that making the beer. It was a huge Industry.

"HELL….WELCOME ME….HIX…"

"Wow, its looks like our customer find another beer."

They welcome me and they gave me a box of beer. Then they told me to become one of their soldiers. I was angry and I came to destroy it but they want me to become their soldier and they put off my uniform and make me naked.

"HOW DARE YOU…HIX…FUCKING ME!"

"No-NO…Don't do it…"

"I WILL….HIX….TAKE…HIX…YOUR ASS"

"What are you talking about?"

I take my lance and Jumping around, destroy all the furniture around me and Kicking those cable. I use my wind chain saw skill and Dancing around, naked and carrying that lance. I can saw that I was cutting someone head. Then I stop my chain saw dance and take a close look at the head. I tried to catch the head but when I grab it, I was grabbing an eye ball. I pull it and the eye comes out from the head.

"LOOKS...HIX…LIKE….HIX…I GOT AN ORANGE THERE…"

"Hey! What are you doing?"

They asking me but I don't care, I throw the eye ball at the juice maker and then I put it on the boss table, he looks like mad at me. And then he touch my breast, I really mad and slash him, I cut his head into two and I found a brain falling on the table. I take it and cut it.

"OH…A MONKEY MEAT ...HIX, FOR ME…."

I ate a piece of it, but it was bad taste. I was angry and I Kills all people there, I cut them alive and scratch my lance on their body. No one save on that event, I also drink all the beer stock and wore my clothes.

**CHAPTER 03: THE CALLING**

When I take deep breathe, I saw one person who still alive and he trying to run away. I catch him and I tear his clothes off. But suddenly, I heard someone was calling me. So I grab him and take him away with me alive. I flew away to the voice who calls me. I hurt his body a little and cut his finger one by one. Taking out his appendix and cut his dick. After I arrived at where the voice came from, I saw that I know the place before, so I enter it without permission. I smell a blood on the place, I try to detect it and what I found is Dizzy was dead. I'm still holding the guy body and he still alive. My eyes wide open, I'm shock.

"WHAT…HIX…HAPPENS….HIX…TO….DIZZY!"

I saw I-no was stare at me and all people stare at me. Johnny was grabed by I-no and I can saw I-no was trying to kill Him. I take my lance and stab my lance on the guy's body. I-no looks like she know that I'm really angry. She try to ran away and I can hurt her leg before she succesfully ran away.

"DON'T…COME..HIX…TO….HIX…ME…FOR..HIX…PAYMENT…HIX"

Then, May throw a glass of water at my face.

"are you ok Millia san?

"Oh…God….I'm drank again…."

Then I put the dead guy and I hold Dizzy and try to wake her up. I heal her wound and make a poem for her. She really loves poem I made. Then after I read some Poem, I can see her eyes opened gradually. I call her name once again and she whispering my name.

" Millia…."

"Yes Dizzy, I'm with you…Are you ok?"

"Mi…li…a…"

"Dizzy…"

"Ssst..be quiet Ms.Rage, she trying to say something…"

"OK.."

"Millia, hug me tight…I miss you…."

Then I Hug Dizzy and I whisper on her right ear.

"I never left you alone Dizzy…."

Then May give Dizzy a glass of water and she woke up.

"DIZZY?DIZZY?"

"What happens to me?"

"You're being stabbed by a red witch!"

"Oh..I remember now, everyone alright?"

"Yes, Thanks to Millia coz' she scare her before Johnny killed too."

"Hey, It was an accident MAY!"

"Millia?"

"Dizzy, I'm behind you…"

"MILLIA!! THANKS FOR SAVING ME!"

She hug me and kiss me.

"Its fine Dizzy, I just do my job.."

"By the way, where is that witch gone?"

"I don't know May, The things is, we must find her before she charm the soldier to begin a war between Holy Order and Human Soldiers you know…"

"But Millia, how she do it?"

"You didn't know that your blood sample was taken for?"

"No, what she will do with my blood?"

"They will combine your DNA with human soldier and it will turn them into a monster…They will rebel soon and make them self as the strongest Soldier on earth…"

And Dizzy hug me tight and hug me. I can hear her cries, So I rub her head and she try to stop crying.

**CHAPTER 04: DARK ANGEL**

We go back to Russia and I say thanks to May for taking care my Dizzy, Dizzy gave her a gift but I don't know what is that gift. But I don't care. Before I go back to Russia, I stole some tablet that seal 30 Dizzy's power from Johnny's deck and dispose the guy corpse. I was hoping I can gave it to her quietly. I stare at Dizzy and it's looks like she was not in a good condition. I'm afraid she can't be prepared on the next war.

"Dizzy, You hurt?"

"Not at all Millia, My neck is fine. I have a good regeneration"

"It's your auto cure skill Dizzy…"

"Ok, whatever…"

It relieve me a little, I'm glad its not too hard for Dizzy to flew back. I can't carry her along the journey. In Russia, I told Dizzy to take a bath for a while. I was waiting her at the office but suddenly, Sol knocking the window near me. When I open it, Sol gave me a bottle of beer again.

"No-no..Not now, my wife there."

"It's vodka!"

"Fine..I take it…"

"It's not only that.I want something from you again…"

"As what I thought before…"

"There is a corpse who live in Frasco, if you being a friends with her you got an ally and I will enter the frasco to put this book back!"

"Hmm..What is that book?"

"It's a book about Frasco history, It's a formula to make a living corpse. I stole it from someone a weeks ago. I wanted to return it before human using it."

"Fine…"

I drink the vodka ,

"Sol, How is going?"

"Don't call me like you're my friend…"

"Ok.."

"Hmmph…I'm not well at all.."

"Ok fools, now tell me what you see around here…"

"Don't call me like you're smarter than me…"

"Fine…"

"I heard Human have a project to become the strongest armies, they wanted to test their project on Holy Order"

"Just like what I thought…"

"Maybe we must get prepared before they cut your head…"

"I don't need your warning…"

"Hmmph…Too bad…. Look like your dear honey already done"

"Ok…Go away."

"Pay me for the vodka…"

"Alright…"

Then I gave Sol a book about the dragon and the prince, it's not a story book but it's a hidden skill that used by the prince to kill a dragon. I walk into the bedroom but I found Dizzy was gone to sleep so I kiss her cheek and say ,

"GUD NITE HONEY!"

**CHAPTER 05:**** KEY OF JUSTICE**

Then I flew away to Frasco to done my job. When I arrived to Frasco, I saw Sol already waiting me there.

"You are too early!"

"It's only 12 second from there!"

"What are you doing before this?"

"Say Good nite to Dizzy…"

"I apologize you…"

"HEY?!THE ONE WHO MUST APOLOGIZE IS YOU!"

"Ssshhh…she was there…"

I saw a corpse walking around and I found a huge gate was locked and the key hole are soo huge. I walk slowly and try to talk with that corpse.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind to help me out please…"

"WHAT IS THAT??"

"Sorry I don't want to scare you at all…"

"HOLY ORDER?"

"Yes I am but I won't kill you, I just want to gave you err.."

I take a look at Sol , he succesfully enter the house.

"Information about our war."

"Hmm..What kind of war is that?"

"Between us and human."

"but you are human, you betray your kind?"

"No-no…Is not like that."

"What happens then?"

"One of crime take one of our warrior DNA, they will combine it with their Soldiers DNA…"

"Forget it, I don't need that Information.."

"No-no!Wait!Wait!"

"What?"

"The problem is, our warrior is a Gear. She really strong.Human Will Kill you if they strong enough and they will conquer the world and Kill the Innocent."

"What is it my Husband?"

WHAT?HER HUSBAND IS A KEY?? It's more weird than us. But I think she is friendly.

"My husband said we will thinking about it first, maybe u can tell me the speciffic location of the war?"

"Hmm…Let's see. Human haven't declare a war but my prediction said that Holy Order will choose an island over there!"

Then, I use My hair to become a map to shows that corpse the prediction location.

"I see, But we still thinking about it…"

"Yes, Thanks and what is your name?"

"ABA and My Husband is Paracelcus…"

"Ok..My name Millia Rage."

"You are the one of Assassin Guild…"

"Yes it's my past."

"So you decide to go to Holy Order right?"

"Yes I am"

"Tell me, Why u rather Holy Order?"

"Because this company is built for Justice…"

"Great, I will enter that Company later and soon…"

"And your husband will be The Key of Justice…"

"yes he is…"

And I saw that Sol already done his Job.

"By the way, I gotta go now, my wife waiting..bye…"

"Wife??"

"Yes, Bye…"

"Bye.."

**CHAPTER 06: THE RING **

When heading to Russia, I found a lack of people shouting. I turn my route and landing on that place. I found some market that selling a ring. And many people shout to buy that ring.

"I WANT THAT RING!! I PAY 5000 GOLD!!"

"NO! I WILL PAY IT 20000 GOLD!"

I walk to take a close look,Suddenly a girl falling in front of me. Her paper was flying and I chaught it. I read the advertisement about a ring that can heal all sickness problem. I thought it was the ring that make those people crazy to buy it.

"Sorry Miss, If you don't mind to give my paper back."

"Hey little girl, what are you doing there?"

"I thought I want to buy that ring to cure my mom but my money is not enough.I only have 200 gold."

"Ok, give me all of your gold."

"What?But.."

"Just give me…"

"Ok…"

Then I hold it on my hand and shout out loud.

"I BUY IT WITH THIS!"

The girl stare at me. She looks like she was surprised with I have done.All people stare at me. I walk to the counter and put the money over there.

"You will buy this expensive ring with 200 gold??"

All people laugh at me…

"This is not mine, this is that girl gold. She gave all she had to buy that ring but all the people over there only gave you their 30 , which one you choose?"

The people silent and suddenly Slayer come out from the house behind the counter. He claps his hand.

"Interesting…"

"You? How could you??"

"It's my shop Ms.Rage…"

Darn, I don't know it was his shop!

"The ring bought! For that girl in ZERO gold"

All the silent people gave the girl some way to counter and she was crying.

"Thank you miss blonde! I thank you so much! My mother can't stay alive without you!"

"Hey, stop crying. Just take the ring and here is your money. Keep it and go to your mom."

"Ms.Rage, It's better if you come with her."

Then, I follow her into her house. Her mom shocked, she don't believe the girl story so I come and tell her the story. She relieved and she gave me a pair of ring.

"This is a magical ring that keep you alive with your couple.As long you or your couple alive, no one between you die. But If you die, your couple will not die but your couple life span is decreased and your couple was fallen to sick or decrease the stamina. "

"Why you didn't wear it?"

"I already wear it, My husband was dead 1 year ago. That's why I fallen sick but this ring cure me. Thanks…"

I leave the house with that ring, the girl and the woman wave at me and I wave at them and fly back. I can't wait to put this ring on Dizzy, but it seems better if I put it while a precious moment so she will remember that ring and not asking about the reason. I also put my name on Dizzy ring and her name on my ring.

**CHAPTER 07: PROMISES**

A weeks later, we got an Invtation to a battle. The order request the place and my prediction is right again. Then I walk to the room, I saw Dizzy was waiting me there. She looks like she was worried.I put the tablet(that seal Dizzy power)in my mouth under my tounge, I stalk to gave a surprise kiss to her but she notice my walking voice.

"Millia?Millia? Are you there?"

"Yes Dizzy, you need something?

"I'm afraid…How is the human power?"

"I don't know Dizzy…"

"We gon'na lose?"

"No, we don't…as long you put your faith on yourself…"

"Ok Millia…"

"Dizzy, I want to ask you a favor. Can I?"

"EHm..Me too Millia, I want to ask you a favor too.."

"Ok…Let's make this as a promise"

I kissed her and give her my tounge, I wanted to ask her for a made out so I can put the tablet inside. She hug me tight and rub me wildly, she looks like she want me to comfort her. I stop my kiss and she was siting on the bed, she rub the bed to invite me to relax over there. I walk to bed and lounge, she sit on my leg and open my clothes. She also caress me and do a striptease in front of me. I was so turned me on, Dizzy get naked so fast when doing a striptease! I kiss her neck and licking it smoothly and suck it. I put my Dick on her vagina and keep moving to comfort her, She really happy and she also move to make it quicker. She grab my breast and licking it, I grab her ass and squeeze it tight. She kiss me and ask me to made out with her. She was screaming, she goes wild and it turned me on again, I'm cumming. While she being so wild, she also grab my "THINGS" Behind my Dick and it's hurt you know?! She climb down and suck and lick my dick lustly.Then, she go back up and kissing me again. Ohh damn, her mouth full of my Cum things and her cum things. Then she telling me that she can't gave me a baby at all, she said she was very sorry. But I said I don't care! If you can't having a baby, it's alright.I love you for who you are not you as someone else. And Dizzy's face blushing and she kissing me, I can see she was crying and I take the ring and put it on Dizzy's finger. She really happy with it.

**CHAPTER 08: WILD MURDERER**

While Dizzy was sleeping, I saw three man stalk to house. I wore my clothes and hide behind the door.

"What we will stole here?"

"Hey look, there is a beautiful girl over there!"

"We stole a virginity? Hahahaha…Yes We think so."

I heard it well, I watch what they will done next with my hair.

"Hey, look…The bottom really big, but she have a tail.She is a gear!"

"Guess, we will rape a gear!"

"hahahaha, she was sleeping and it's very nice chance. We will take a photo with her and gain a money!"

I walk to them carefully and grab their leg using my hair slowly so they can't run away while they notice me. I saw one of them touch Dizzy's ass and it make me really mad.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DIZZY!"

They look at me and they trying to run away but the fall and I hang them with the head on the bottom. I cut the one who gave an idea to their friends idea head and pull out the brain. I cut it small and put it on their mouth to shut them. I use my hair to close Dizzy's ears.I bash them and crash their finger. I cut their leg and I scratch one of them on the stomach and make a hole on it. I pull the skin and tear the flesh. I broke his bone and cut his diagfragma. I pull out his dick and hit it until it cutted. The other one trying to run away so I use his "ROPE" from his stomach to gather them all in one place. The one dead and now I slaps on the one who saw Dizzy naked. I pull his eyeball and squeeze it if front of the other one who haven't die after I pull his "ROPE" from the stomach .He trying to scream but if he scream, he ate his friend Brain. I take my lance and use my chain saw skill again and slash them. I cut them part by part of bodies and destroy their skull. After that, I take their corpse and burn it outside. I dispose it and use their ashes as a compost for my rose garden. I cleaned up the blood on my room and go back to sleep with under wear.

**CHAPTER 09: THE RED ISLAND**

We use a helicopter to go to the island. I was on the guard position and I saw Slayer was joining us to fight. I don't know how he got there but it's better than we not. I also waiting for A.B.A to come over but she didn't gave me any information about her.I thought she will refuse to fight with us. Then I heard I-No was shouting out loud like this,

Shouting

"SO…IS THAT YOU THE GUILTY GEAR?"

"Hmph, It's better than a red bitch like you!" Sol

"AND YOU ARE THE UNDEAD?"

"How poor you're , you're too jealous that you can't be immortal like me…"Slayer

"OH…LOOK AT THE SMILEY HOLY KNIGHT!"

"I won't kill you at all miss, so please don't insulting me…"Ky

"WHAT? I ALREADY KILL YOU WHY YOU?"

"Unforgiveable! You kill me for this destruction?"Dizzy

"DON'T WORRY, WE JUST WANT TO BECOME A STRONGEST SOLDIER ON EARTH"

"You're too naïve…you will pay for my Blood!" Dizzy

"HUH, SAY WHATEVER.AND WHERE IS YOUR LESBIANS?"

"Shut your mouth, I'm right here .."Me

"HAHAHHA…AN OLD MAID WHO LOVE JUMP TO GET A GUY NOW FELL IN LOVE WITH FEMALE!"

"It's better than become a bitch like you who charm and tease anyone else!"Me

She try to make me mad with that but this is not about me, It's about Dizzy. She torment her and she tried to kill Dizzy. That's why I mad with her. Then, I heard someone screaming.I hold up my lance and try to find the screams. I saw May and the Gaudy Man was captured there. And I also saw that their plane was arrested and destroyed. I can see that I-no was summoning a huge sword from her hand that looks like Dizzy's Michael sword moves. Dizzy try to moves but I hold her because it's too dangerous there so I hold her.Suddenly a yellow light flashing around May, It looks like that yellow light protect her.

"MILLIA RAGE! I grant your wishes!"

"Thanks A.B.A, now fight with us!"

"FOR SURE! I WON'T FORGIVE HER TOO!"

I don't know what happens to A.B.A but I'm relieved coz' it's a great things. A.B.A jump with May and That Gaudy man to our helicopter. I heard Paracelcus whispering at me that he will protect the Helicopter with them. Suddenly I can see a black shadow around I-No was moving, I know who is that.

"GROAAHHH!!"

"HOAAAAA….!!"

They were Arrested and they got Dizzy DNA too but they going wild and I see them like they were really sad.I can see they were crying. Maybe they are my enemies but It doesn't mean that the other people 

can did a things like that. I hate them, I will save them with this lance. I will Kill them to save them from that suffer.

**CHAPTER 10: ASSASSIN OF LIGHT**

I saw the front Infantry was moving, I can't see them well but I can see Sol's Fire, Ky's Thunder, and Slayer's Earth spike was summoned. Dizzy hold her sythe really tight, she was concentrate with her things now. I saw the Human Soldiers become undead and they were in infinity amount. Suddenly, I heard someone shouting.

"HAHAHA…IF YOU WAN'T TO KILL THEM, U NEED TO CUT THEIR HEAD INTO PIECE!"

I saw the blood comes out from the front base, and continue with the other base, me and Dizzy haven't got our enemies yet but I know soon they will attack us by flying infantry.

"GROOAAA!!"

"HAAAARGHH!!"

"HUH?"

I saw Zato and Venom jump from the shadow in the skies.

"MILLIA WATCH OUT!"

Dizzy trying to warn me and I use my special reflect move to blow them up. Venom really aggressive when he saw Zato was dead before him so I try to Attack him first and I crash his head to make a sudden death on him. After a moment, Zato gone and I know where he exactly is. I throw my lance to Kill Him but when My lance stab him, his body explode into part and back to the form. I don't have any choice anymore, I use My silent force move to stab his head and throw his body to Hell so it don't regain anymore. While I dispel my skill, I saw a sword was flying to my stomach but I can't move before the dispell done. If not like that, our infantry will sucked into the Hell and dead forever.

"MILLIA!!"

The sword reach my stomach, I can't fell the hurt anymore, it looks like my life already done. I won't Dizzy stop her battle for me, So I told her…

"UKH…Dizzy….please, keep moving forward! Leave me…for a while..ok?"

I think she will understand what I mean but she was angry. Her eyes turn yellow and I can see the rock under her shadow was moving. The wind come out from her leg and her wings glowing. I fallen into a deep sleep and I don't know if I can woke up after this.

**CHAPTER 11: STILL IN THE DARK**

I saw everything was so peaceful, I saw a flower bed. But suddenly the wind blowing and I saw Venom in White Tuxedo was standing there. He look at me and then he approach me.

"Millia, I'm sorry that I always torment you and stole your food in Assassin Guild."

"What are you talking about?"

I'm dizzied, he can't be Venom.

"I mean, Thanks to saving me. I understand why you kill Zato-samma now."

"Huh??"

"You know, If this is not because of you…Zato-samma can't be that happy."

"……??"

I don't understand at all. It's really so sudden. I saw Venom holding a blue light, suddenly Zato come and he is not blind anymore. He wearing a white tuxedo and he hold a Blue light too. They gave me the lights.

"This is for you, your second chance to life and please hold it. Keep your self alive for your beloved one."

"HEY ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!"

"No we are not. We got a peacefull life here. And its because of you, you have a potential of light."

"And it make us who still in the dark see your light…"

Then the blue lights fly and it shine on me. I'm come back to life, The sword still on my stomach and I try to pull it. I saw my "ROPES" was come out,

"Ouch..It's hurt."

Then I bring my "ROPES" back to my stomach and destroy the sword after it was come out from my stomach. I saw that the war was done, The helicopters gone. I walking to find Dizzy but I can't find her. But I'm still feel that she was around, I try to find her, again-again and again. Finally, I found she was killing I-no with her hand so aggressively in a room. I-no was naked and her body part was separated around. I wait her until she done with it. Then I saw Dizzy was come out from the room and she destroy it. I hide behind the Ruin, I watch Dizzy what she will do next, she walking around and end her walk in the place where me was stabbed by the huge sword. She crouched down and she crying and say something,

"So Honey, You left me alone here? Its fine, I will wait for you to come for me."

I fell that I want to cry for a long time but I can't, I must hold it to make Dizzy happy. I walk to her and she raise her head .

"Millia? Is that you?"

"Yes my heroine.."

"Millia? I thought you left me alone…"

"I never leave you alone my dear…"

Then, She kiss me and hug me tight. I was crying in her shoulder but I hide it and make a poem for her.

"_**IF YOU ARE THE MURDERER AND THIS WORLD HATES YOU, I NEVER HATE YOU. BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE FOR ME.IF YOUR FRIEND LEFT YOU, I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU.I DON'T NEED ANYONE SMARTER OR STRONGER THAN YOU.WHAT I NEED IS.YOU!**_"

"Millia, that was so sweet…"

"Oh really, thanks…I just wanted to say the truth."

" Thanks…thanks…thanks!"

The Rain come, we sit and Dizzy was slept on my bodies, She open her clothes and cover her leg with it. She hug me tight and she cry. I cover her body with my wing so she didn't feel cold and the rain can't touch her head. I whispered ,

"I know it's painful…I understand"

But she didn't hear it coz I said it in very low voices. The rain fall to my face and it make my tears invicible. I'm so happy with it. I can't imagine what will happens to me without her love. I kissed her and she asking me for a made out in that place. It's ok for me because there is no one see us. She really love me and it make me want to love her more than anythings in this world.

--FIN--

STORY BY: RAIKANO

CHARACTERS: GUILTY GEAR ACCENT CORE

CHAPTER 1-11


End file.
